Previous lives
by Dave the psychotic chipmunk
Summary: Every one knows about Victorian Clara and Oswin, but what about her other lives, the other times she saved the doctor? One shots and drabbles. Doctor Whump etc, I'm aiming for about 50 chapters so any ideas would be awesome.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I randomly had this idea and I wanted to write it as I had nothng else to do. So here is my first random story! ( will probably be first of many J) thanks to; Becca, Zo-Glo, catastrophe361 for being AWESOME!:) JJ. **

_On the 23__rd__ of July, in the Golden Oak mental hospital a girl lay, strapped to a table. Her breathing was steady and she was in a medically induced coma. Thick black plastic cuffs wound themselves around the 9 year olds wrists, upper arms, legs, ankles, chest, every where. Then at exactly 11:11 the girl's eyes opened. She looked at her white surroundings for a moment, slightly confused, and then she spoke… "The Doctor is coming"_

Xoxoxoxo

Amy leaned on the console, staring at the Doctor. He hadn't spoken for ages and she was getting worried. He had been standing, staring at the monitor, eyes sweeping side to side like he was reading but Amy knew in the brief glance she'd had there was no writing only a grainy picture of a girl. She was lying down on a white table in a white room dressed in a white gown. Clear tubes ran in and out of her with complicated machines clustered around the table. The Doctor frowned. "What is it, Doctor?" she asked. The Doctor started like he had forgotten she was there. "Get Rory now." was all he said.

Amy shrugged, a bit put out that the Doctor wanted Rory more than her but nevertheless she walked out of the console room to find him. She walked around for a while before going back to the console room to tell the Doctor she couldn't find him. "Doctor" she started then saw Rory and the Doctor together staring at the screen. The Doctor was pointing out various parts of the screen. "Oh," Amy grumbled and walked over to them. "Her lips are moving," Rory was saying "Turn the sound up a bit" the Doctor obliged, moving a heavy looking lever. Amy leaned over his shoulder to see better. It was the same video as earlier but now Amy could see the girl was strapped to the table with thick ugly cuffs, they ran over her chest, arms, legs and stomach. Rory was right, the girl's mouth was moving but Amy couldn't make out the words "Doctor!" Rory said impatiently "Hurry up!" Finally the lever shunted into place with a creak and a thud. The Doctor pressed a button and the girl's voice rang out around the console room. "The Doctor is coming. The Doctor is coming. The Doctor is coming…"

Then, her voice faded and her eyes closed. She went silent as the screen flickered, the already grainy picture breaking up and then went blank. The Doctor immediately started running around, Amy recognised his movements. He ran around like that when he wanted to set course for something urgently. "Doctor!" Amy cried as she was violently thrown from side to side "Where are we going?" the Doctor had some how managed to keep himself up right and was still throwing levers into place. "Where I belong!" he yelled back, a maniac grin on his face "The Golden Oak Mental Hospital!"


	2. Rome, 9th Doctor

**A/N: sorry I know you're probably waiting for the last chapter's sequel and I'm working on it but I've got writers block sooo here is another one shot. Thanks for everyone for reviewing/favouriting/following/PMing blah blah blah. If you don't like this then tell me and ill do ****_something_**** probably go and eat cookies and rock in a dark room, if you like it ill probably go and eat cookies yeah so read. Now. Scroll down.**

Now he thought about it, it was probably his fault he was stuck in a dungeon/cellar room under the arena… he probably shouldn't have started screaming at the guard he should be let in to the palace so he could save the world… he hadn't been let in only carted off to the arena to fight trained gladiators. He had given up shouting at the _other_ guards and they had stopped coming down to taunt him.

Which was why **(A/N: LOL three Ws!) **the Doctor was wary of the small figure padding down the stone stairs. It was slightly taller than a child but way, way smaller than a guard. "Doctor" they whispered, "Yes?" he replied in a low voice. "I've come to get you out" the voice was feminine so definitely not a guard, not that a guard would try to break him out. "Fantastic!" he whisper/cried "My sonic's on the table there"

He probably shouldn't trust her, she could grab his sonic and run and the Doctor would be powerless but the girl had the sonic and was pointing it towards the lock. With a click the door swung open and the doctor and all of the other trapped people rushed out. The Doctor fought his way towards the girl. He couldn't see any of her features but she was not a child, he knew that. "Thank you," he said loudly so she could hear over the sound of rushing feet on stone, it was cliché but he still asked the next question: "What's your name?" he sensed the girl smile "Clara. Now run you clever boy and remember." With that she spun around and followed the crowd leaving the Doctor with one hell of a lot of unanswered questions…

**Yeah its short! sue me! ALL suggestions welcome cos im running out of ideasL keep eating cookies cos they ARE good for you! **

**I am awesome**

**CMG**


	3. Daleks!

I was sitting in French when I heard a strangely familiar noise. It was rasping and wheezing. I felt like should know what it was but I had never heard it before. I was certain of it. Yet there was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind but when I tried to focus on it, it scattered.

The window was open and the other students were craning their necks to see. Footfalls, metallic blaring and some one yelling drifted through the gap. Every one was facing away from the teacher (a sour old hag who was so deaf you could set off your phone on full and she wouldn't notice) so nobody saw the stalk pushing through the middle of her forehead. I froze momentarily as she raises a hand and another stalk, this time with silver rods joined at the tip, forces through her palm. Seriously, how many stalks does this lady have? I yell at the other students to run before hurtling to the door myself. A crackling noise following me and I dive through the doorway to escape the white energy blast that sears through the solid metal door. Ouch. "Argh you stupid Daleks! Why wont you just die!?" shouts a man outside the glass doors. Daleks. Where have I heard that before? "Where is a companion when you need one?" He continues. "Ha ha missed me, ya little-" the rest of his speech was lost to more blaring. I hurried to the door as teachers and students up and down the corridor looked out to locate the source of the noise. I carefully eased the door open and stepped out. A big blue box with 'Police' on the side was perched haphazardly on the slope. Bronze tanks were trundling** (I love that word! :)) **across the asphalt towards a man running with gangly limbs flailing. He had no co-oration what so ever. "Exterminate!" cried about a dozen tanks in unison. "The Predator must be exterminated" squawked more. The man swerved almost falling down the slope he then charged up the hill past me. "Run!" he yelled breathlessly as he ran past. "Dammit oswin!" he shouted to the sky. Oswin. Nice name. Wonder who she is. The tanks- no _Daleks_ wheeled past me three stalks waving wildly. Almost as bad as the mans. They ignored me thank god.

The door behind me opened and the man peered out. "Hello," I said to him. "Hi" he panted. "Are they gone?" I nodded "what are they?" I asked "Daleks" he replied. "What are daleks?" He glanced behind him. "Them" I sighed. "What's your name?" I questioned. "The doctor." He looked at me like he was expecting m e to say something. Then a dalek trundled up to me. "Hide" I whispered. The doctor wasn't there. I started talking. "Oh my stars. Did you see that idiot? He a lunatic! I hope you guys are going to exterminate him! Your Daleks aren't you? I should have seen. You guys are the best warrior race in the whole _universe_! I bet you hate that guy. The doctor. What kind of a name is that? The Daleks are waaaay better than the doctor." I scoffed. "If you guys are going to catch him you better hurry. He went that way" I pointed. "Bye good luck!" I spun around and ran through the door. Oh my stars there were like thirty out there!

The 'doctor' stood there, scowling. His arms were folded as he glared down at me. It's not my fault I'm short! "Lunatic? Best warrior race!? What kind of name is the Doctor?!" he spluttered. "Calm down," I muttered pushing past him. "Uh, uh! Uh?" he carried on spluttering as I walked down the hall to a red box on the wall. I would have run but my legs were still shaking from earlier. I flicked open the plastic cover and pressed the black button. Sirens screeched from hidden speakers. I've always wanted to push one of those. I then opened a cupboard and bundled the man in, "what? There's a fire do you want to get me killed?" he complained as I stuffed his arm up above his head and slammed the door on his foot. "One there is no fire I'm getting every one out of the way, and two stop complaining!" I was drowned out by his squawks and the alarm. Teachers flooded out of classrooms panicking while students' high- fived each other for getting out of lessons. They all pushed to the door, arguing and shouting while teachers yelled at them trying to stop the crush. Everyone ignored me standing next to the cleaning cupboard. Once the sea of students had swept past, I pulled the door open and a rumpled doctor fell out on his head. "up," I said, grabbing his collar and heaving him up. For a skinny man, he weighed a lot. I dropped him. He landed arkwardly and bashed his head. I groaned and walked over to the door. The daleks were just trundling around the corner again, stalks drooping and blaring about the loss of the Predator. Everyone else were trooping to the other side of the school for the fire protocol.

As I waited for him to get up, I remembered the name that the doctor had yelled. Oswin. It sounded so, so familiar. Then I remembered. My grandmothers middle name was Oswin. Conscidence. Then, suddenely there was a flash of white light behind my eyes. I fell to my knees, clutching my head. I bit hard on my tougue trying not to scream. I felt the doctor crouching next to me. He held my shoulders and was shouting at me. The words blurred and changed pitch as other words spun around my head. 'resue me chin boy and show me the stars!' a domed white room, a red head, a ladder, Carmen music, blaring voices, they jabbed into my head like spikes. Then with a strangely calming haze of red and the thoughts stopped. I gasped and slowly released my hold on the Doctors hand. I had no idea when that happened but his fingers were purple. "sorry" I rasped. He moved his fingers and patted my back gentely. "are you okay?" he said. I nodded. "get back…" I wheezed. He leaned closer as I spoke. When I finished he nodded


End file.
